1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Various types of recording apparatuses have been used. Among them, such recording apparatuses are disclosed that include a transport belt for transporting a medium and perform recording on the medium transported by the stated transport belt.
For example, JP-A-2009-256811, JP-A-2015-157269, and JP-A-2011-51165 disclose ink jet recording apparatuses that perform recording by ejecting ink onto a medium which is transported by a transport belt.